Victoria Pennisor
'''Victoria "Vicki" Pennisor '''is a fairy who has the power of education. She hails from New York City on Earth, but spent the majority of her life imprisoned in Tir Nan Og with the other terrestrial fairies. History Background Nobody, not even Morgana and Nebula, know who Victoria's mother is. It was generally assumed that she was one of the fairies who gave her life rather than be captured by the Wizards of the Black Circle. Because of this, the fairy of metropolises, Oppidan, raised Victoria in her apartment in NYC. Victoria was in one of the last waves of captured fairies along with Oppidan, having been taken from her home and placed in Tir Nan Og at the age of twelve. When she was fourteen, the last of the fairies were captured, which included Lysis Ashman (then ten years old). Due to similar ages and power sources, they became good friends. When Roxy and the Winx Club released the terrestrial fairies, the two parted ways, unknowingly planning to do the same thing- look for new fairies to lead and guide. Searching for Fairies Victoria travelled around the world looking for girls with magic. She used her teaching skills to land jobs as a nanny, an overnight babysitter, a teacher, or a translator so she could be near possible fairy candidates. She did not have very much luck. The one fairy she found before meeting up with Lysis again was Rider Bradley, who was seduced by the Apprentices of the Black Circle before Victoria could tell Rider about her inner powers. Meeting Lysis and the Institute Team While working as a translator in Canada for Nakisha Cameron and her family, Victoria found Lysis, Safeyah, Roxy, Kaylee, Avalon, and Mia. After Nakisha was revealed to be the fairy of spirits, the two of them joined with the team and began to travel. Forming the International Team When the original group hit nine people, Victoria suggested that they divide in order to cover more ground and help more people. Due to her being the education fairy, she could speak several languages, thus qualifying her to run the international team (which searched for fairies in all continents besides Antartica and North America). With her, she selected Safeyah, Lynn, and Nakisha to assist. Safeyah and Lynn were both chosen because of their knowledge in more than one language, and Nakisha was chosen because Victoria still considered herself Nakisha's translator for English and ASL. Magic Victoria is the fairy of education, which enables her to teach magic well. She is also good at learning new things, such as languages. As such, she is multilingual, able to speak more languages than even Safeyah. Civilian Form Victoria has wavy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her skin is pale. She usually wears a pair of nice blue courderoy pants and a long sleeved pink oxford-style shirt, though she wears other outfits on special ocassions. In this form, she can speak almost any language and cast basic spells. Enchantix Victoria's Enchantix is a powder blue minidress with rose pink lace accents- some say it looks like lingerie. It is spaghetti strapped. On her feet are bottomless silver sandals. Her wings are shaped into spirals that gleam with every color of the rainbow, but in pastel tones.